<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Guy by alandoflimbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168599">Bad Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandoflimbo/pseuds/alandoflimbo'>alandoflimbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, New York, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:10:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandoflimbo/pseuds/alandoflimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You experience another night out in your new hometown. One that has you reaching for a drink, and maybe ending with a certain someone between your legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to get back into the mindset of writing Bucky. just a little fun repost from my T.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                     </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Whoever said love was blind </em><br/>
<em>Must've not seen you coming </em><br/>
<em>A flower from the wild</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The night was turning crisp, a heavy contrast to what it had been that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>It had been humid and overbearingly hot; too scorching for a late August summer. </p><p> </p><p>It was around six o’clock when the temperature had dropped a sudden ten degrees. Now it was pleasant, and those that had hidden away all day in their air conditioned homes, finally decided to venture out into the cooling air. </p><p> </p><p>There was an intense misconception about New York City that not many understood, not until they experienced it first hand, at least.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, it was beautiful in its bright lights and air that seemed to ooze hope for everyone’s future. It gave off a vibe that made you admit, that yeah, it kind of <em>was</em> like the movies. </p><p> </p><p>Except that it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>From afar, it was quite the spectacular, but as you narrowed down and took a closer look, you’d see it for what it really was.</p><p> </p><p>The brownstone buildings that housed the speakeasies and restaurants on the ground floor; they were beautiful, <em>surly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So were the homes across the streets, with their lights still on, drapes drawn closed.</p><p> </p><p>The streets - they were nice too.</p><p> </p><p>People stood all around greeting new friends <em>and</em> old ones, talking about which place they would go to next or which bar.</p><p> </p><p>You liked The Village.</p><p> </p><p>It had its pros and cons of course, but at the end of the day, you were glad you settled for that fifteen hundred dollar studio on the first floor. </p><p> </p><p>It had a nice view of the deli and the prestigious restaurant right across the street, <em>and</em> it was a brownstone. Not newly renovated, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, all of that was <em>really</em> nice.</p><p> </p><p>Except when you took an even closer look and realized that even the prettiest of things had its faults.</p><p> </p><p>Those streets filled with smiles and laughter also had trash bags piled up every ten feet and on every corner. </p><p> </p><p>Those restaurants and speakeasies like the ones in the movies - the brownstones - were older than people think, so the walls outside the buildings were washed out, aged. </p><p> </p><p>The air also had a strange, but yet addicting, sent.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mixture of all the delicious restaurants around mixed with booze and <b>summer</b>. </p><p> </p><p>The stairs that led down into the restaurant entrances were old and rusted.</p><p> </p><p>The ATMs that lounged outside each one - because that’s right, most of them only take fucking cash - six out of ten of them were always out of service and served as nothing but mediocre décor next to the window.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy graffiti, some inappropriate, some quite beautiful, lined their sides in heavy colorful strokes.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the restaurants were older, too. Some of them never even closed properly or were too damn heavy.</p><p> </p><p>And, again, your apartment was just perfect.</p><p> </p><p>You had to settle into becoming a minimalist to just fit your bed inside. </p><p> </p><p>The flooring was also old and scratched and the walls needed a new paint job. But it wasn’t <em>too</em> bad. It could’ve been worst.</p><p> </p><p>To sum it all up, you loved the feeling of the city around you, and you loved how you had made your new friends so easily after just moving in.</p><p> </p><p>You loved going to bed being able to hear the life outside, the laughters and sound of people making new memories and falling in love.</p><p> </p><p>And those restaurants and speakeasies that looked flawed up close, they were anything but flawed inside.</p><p> </p><p>The ownerswere always so imaginative and free spirited. The lighting was always warm, there were always people inside enjoying life and the food- <em>in every single one of them.</em></p><p> </p><p>Because, that’s right, all the food here were good food.</p><p> </p><p>New York City was beautifully flawed. </p><p> </p><p>It was just what you were looking for.</p><p> </p><p>You think this to yourself for the hundredth time since you moved here as you walk down the street towards a new bar you hadn’t been to yet.</p><p> </p><p>You pass by locals as well as tourists and it’s nice. </p><p> </p><p>You’re about to cross the street when you see a couple getting out of their little apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Your heart warms as you see the man take the girl’s hand in his, both of them giggling as they prepare for a night out of making memories on the back of a vintage style motorcycle.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your phone vibrate as you arrive to the other side of the intersection.</p><p> </p><p>You hear a car horn in the distant and feel a nice summer breeze blow in through your hair.</p><p> </p><p>You open your lock screen.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Nat</p>
  <p>
    <b>You here yet?</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>You quickly type away a message while also trying to avoid walking into others coming in the opposite direction as you.</p><p> </p><p>You hold tighter onto your bag as it bumps into a girl, your small heels clacking beneath your feet. </p><p> </p><p>You open your map to see the distance of the location and then reply back to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>I’m a block away.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>You see it from where you’re standing and it had an already decent sized line to get inside. </p><p> </p><p><em>Budapëis</em> </p><p> </p><p>It read in white letters on the blackout windows.</p><p> </p><p>You sped up a bit as you got closer, your excitement growing in your belly.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take much longer after you’ve been in line to realize it was actually moving pretty quickly.</p><p> </p><p>A larger and dark man greets you at the entrance and you hand him your ID which he quickly scans.</p><p> </p><p>He gives it back to you and you thank him.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the bar was loud. The people chatted away happily and the music thrummed in your bones. It was also very dark, the only light being the orange glows of the candles on some of the tables and the dimmed warm lights hanging above.</p><p> </p><p>You watched as the cute male bartenders worked proficiently and in sync, but also making sense to make small talk with each client as much as they could over the loud noise. </p><p> </p><p>A girl says excuse me but still manages to nudge into you.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning your head around, you realize there are no more seats left to sit and it makes sense why half of the people were all standing around and huddled like cattle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh boy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You feel a tug on your arm and you spin around to see Nat holding a Martini in her right hand, her left arm going in for an immediate hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it!” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” You hope she can hear you.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls away and tugs you towards her, “Come on, we’re all in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>You let her lead you to the “back” which is really just a small space in the corner of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately recognize Steve, Sam, and Wanda from afar.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hey, you made it!” Steve yells, grabbing you in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Y/N” “Oh, hey.” Sam and Wanda greet you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, sorry I took a bit long. I was doing laundry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha.” Sam snorts out loud, “come on you need a drink.” He adds.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I will —“ you dart your eyes to his own cup and point, “what’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“New York sour. Tastes like shit. Wanna try?” He says way too excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” He hands you his glass and you take a sip.</p><p> </p><p>You barely have the tip of the glass all the way out of your mouth when a body hits you on your side, making you stumble. </p><p> </p><p>The drink doesn’t spill crazily, but it’s enough to get on your hand and to leave it sticky, leaving you annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>You’re also not too fond of the face full of hair you just got and the elbow that keeps nudging into the side of your ribs.</p><p> </p><p>You stumble a few centimeters to the left, because seriously, it’s not like you have an option right now.</p><p>You look over to the girl who is now laughing and talking <em>exceptionally </em>loud with Nat and all your friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did they really not see that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But you wouldn’t blame them, there was barely any light in the place anyway. </p><p> </p><p>If it weren’t for Sam reaching over the girl’s head to grab your glass, you’d be certain he had forgotten all about you.</p><p> </p><p>You hand it back, cringing as you try not to elbow the girl in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, she was rude, but you weren’t going to return that sentiment. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d you think, Y/N?” Sam shouts to you.</p><p> </p><p>It’s then, finally, when the girl looks over at you. </p><p> </p><p>She was drop dead gorgeous. At least 5’9. Her hair was a natural light brown and her eyes a piercing green.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly a model trying to make it big in the city.</p><p> </p><p>Her face is emotionless at first but then she attempts a smile. </p><p> </p><p>You feel awkward under her gaze, awaiting an apology when Sam pulls you around. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, lets get ya something good.” He says, dragging you the bar.</p><p> </p><p>You follow him until you’re at the side of the counter closest to when you first came in.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, already dreading this night, when you overhear Sam ordering two shots of tequila and two lemons.</p><p> </p><p>“Me and you, y/l/n.” He says, taking the glass from the cute bartender.</p><p> </p><p>Sam hands you the shot and you both countdown together before taking it simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>You chase it with the lemon, and <em>okay yeah,</em> you feel a little bit better.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad we finally got ya out to a real bar.” Sam smiles.</p><p> </p><p>You shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while. Been busy trying to work, book places.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, what is it that you do again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a singer, Sam. Whole reason I came from Ohio. Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>He shoots you an infectious grin.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’m just messing with you.”</p><p> </p><p>You sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes you did feel like people forgot though, especially in a city with 8 million other people trying to reach the same dream as you.</p><p> </p><p>You hang around your friends for a bit longer, finally, <em>finally </em>getting the opportunity to wish Nat a happy birthday.</p><p> </p><p>It must’ve been about an hour now later and you’re glad that one girl was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Bucky still coming?” Sam asks randomly out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“He said he would get here as soon as he was done with his shift.” Steve mumbles, looking down at his phone, a glass filled with amber alcohol in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Shocked he’s taking so long. Wonder if he knows Aubrey is here.” Sam says.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an ass. And a whore. He knows.” Nat screams over to the guys.</p><p> </p><p>You look over at Nat and Wanda and you see them already out of it giggling while looking at some guys’ Instagram feed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna get another drink.” You announce.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah you are, y/l/n!” Sam yells with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Steve elbows him in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop peer pressuring her.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, she just needs to let loose—“ he voice fades as you walk away. </p><p> </p><p>You sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted. You contemplated ordering some fries or maybe mozzarella sticks.</p><p> </p><p>You fold your arms onto the cold counter, waiting for the bartender to give you his full attention.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a bit with the amount of people he’s serving along with the other bartender.</p><p> </p><p>Finally he looks over at you and he smiles bright. </p><p> </p><p>God, <em>so cute.</em></p><p> </p><p>You lean your head on your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, can I have a gin and tonic?”</p><p> </p><p>He taps the table top.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.” You watch his arms flexing as he makes your drink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mmm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slides it to you with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“You on a tab?”</p><p> </p><p>You tell him Nat’s name and everything necessary and he nods. </p><p> </p><p>You sip your drink, letting the music drown and numb you along with the alcohol. Your finger trails the condensation on the glass gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man.”</p><p> </p><p>A soothing voice comes up next to you, greeting the bartender.</p><p> </p><p>The bartender’s face lights up.</p><p> </p><p>“No, way. Finally out of his damn shell.” The bartender greets him with a over hand handshake.</p><p> </p><p>You slide over to the side a bit, giving them some space. </p><p> </p><p>The man next to you orders a drink, giving the bartender his card and requesting a tab.</p><p> </p><p>You feel the heat of his presence as he leans on his own armsover the counter right next to you, and you can’t help smelling the delicious smell of cologne wafting off his body. </p><p> </p><p>You don’t know if it’s the alcohol but you feel yourself biting on your bottom lip, and sticking your ass in the air, still dragging your hand up and down the glass.</p><p> </p><p>But this time on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>You look over to take a look at the man in question and you swoon.</p><p> </p><p>His dark brown hair was begging to be pulled and he had the softest of scruff on his face. </p><p> </p><p>He wore a black leather jacket and jeans and shoes that looked way too expensive. </p><p> </p><p>You drag your eyes back up his body to see a smirk, and <em>fuck</em>, he’s looking straight at you.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes. They were so blue.</p><p> </p><p>You blush faintly, turning back to your glass and taking another sip.</p><p> </p><p>You know he’s still there, eyes stilling lingering on you.</p><p> </p><p>He takes his drink and then clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>You’re expecting him to say something when he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Your smile fades and you feel a weird emptiness. Rejection?</p><p> </p><p>No that couldn’t be it. </p><p> </p><p>You’re finishing your drink when your eyes drift back up to your friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sam, Steve, Wanda, and Nat are all smiling.</p><p> </p><p>But then Steve is smiling more and the commotion is even bigger as they spin around.</p><p> </p><p>You perk a brow as you watch the man that was just next to you a few moments ago greet your friends.</p><p> </p><p>Was <em>that </em>Bucky? The infamous asshole?</p><p> </p><p>He was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was. </p><p> </p><p>You try to compose yourself before walking back over to your friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks at you disappointed, eyes darting to your empty hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were getting a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already drunk it, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why drink there, drink here.”</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle, your eyes darting to Bucky briefly who eyes you for a moment making a connection.</p><p> </p><p>His friends were your friends too.</p><p> </p><p>There was something strange the entire time, about the connection in the air between you two. </p><p> </p><p>It must’ve been the alcohol. He was way out of your league. </p><p> </p><p>But you didn’t understand the asshole your friends were talking about. Well, not that you really knew him that much anyway.</p><p> </p><p>As you pretend to be intrigued in your conversation with Nat and Wanda, yours was actually focused on Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like you both are playing a playful game of who can catch the other looking first. </p><p> </p><p>You find yourself licking your lip...twirling your hair around your finger…</p><p> </p><p>You swear he’s staring at your finger.</p><p> </p><p>God, what was happening to you?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe!”</p><p> </p><p>You heart Plummets into your stomach as you see the same girl from before (the one who spilled the drink on you) wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck and oh <em>yeah</em>, she’s definitely sticking her tongue down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your heart in your stomach and the strong taste of the gin in your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away with a moan and a slight grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Aubrey. What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>His hands go to her arms, prying her off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I came with a few friends and ran into yours. You haven’t been answering any of my messages.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we broke up, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s attention is now to Bucky and Aubrey as they watch their interaction.</p><p> </p><p>“But come on, just one more night, one more good fuck for all times sake.”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy snicker leaves your throat, but you quickly try to disguise it by pretending to wipe your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s head spins towards you and she peaking a brow at you.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly ignores you and turns back to Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Bucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky looks over it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aubrey, Aubrey stop.” He says seriously.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls back from him and they stare at each other for a moment longer before she scoffs and spins on her heel.</p><p> </p><p>You turn away from the scene, suddenly needing another drink or at least some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>You settle for the latter, telling your friends you’d be right back.</p><p> </p><p>You settle to lean back against the brick wall of the bar, taking in the sweet smell of a summer night.</p><p> </p><p>The contrast of the silence outside felt amazing your ears, and the small amount of alcohol in your system only made it better.</p><p> </p><p>You cursed yourself for being a horny little freak. But you chuckle to yourself as you pull out your phone. You couldn’t help that you needed physical attention.</p><p> </p><p>You’re skimming through your emails when you feel someone next to you. You look up to see Bucky, his left shoulder leaning on the wall right next to you.</p><p> </p><p>You find yourself smiling at his little smirk and you bite your bottom lip, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“You were trying to get my attention so bad before, and now you don’t want to talk?” He asks playfully.</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head, but you still have a smile on your face.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your cheeks grow hot.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, seriously?”<br/>
<br/>
“Am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>You think about your answer as you continue to look through your emails, except at this point you were just trying to <em>look </em>like you were.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that was before I realized who you were.”</p><p> </p><p>His smiled slides off slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>You finally decide to put your phone away and you spin around to look at him, now face to face.</p><p> </p><p>The look in his eyes are intense and you find yourself blushing. You knew all these things about him, but yet he had this aura about him, almost like everyone else was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes dart from his eyes and to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” You say quietly.</p><p> </p><p>When he doesn’t say anything, you look back up until your eyes meet.</p><p>“Are they wrong?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Your perk a brow at his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>You nod, pushing yourself off the wall. You take a deep breath, looking at the people on the street.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting late, I should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky nods, still not moving from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>You stay glued to where you are, your eyes darting back to his.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” You repeat back.</p><p> </p><p>You watch as the tip of his tongue licks his lips. You feel the heat in your core and you feel the heavy beating in your chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you live close by?” He asks huskily, looking over your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>You don’t know how it happened, but one minute he had you up against the public hallway wall of your apartment building - where literally anyone could see you - and the next he was pushing your jeans passed down your hips in your living room.</p><p> </p><p>You groaned as your lips connected again, and as you pulled on his hair <em>again.</em></p><p> </p><p>He cursed into your lips as he cupped your center, feeling how wet you already were for him.</p><p> </p><p>You whimpered as he rubbed small circles over your clit, before finally inserting his finger deep inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed you down onto your bed, his left hand still fucking you. You lifted your left leg onto the bed and he groaned into your mouth as he quickened the pace of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>You threw your head back, moaning.</p><p> </p><p>You felt your desire quickly dissipate as he pulled away from you.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckled at your whine, but your disappointment was short lived as your watched him pull his shirt and jeans off. </p><p> </p><p>You did the same with your own top and then your bra.</p><p> </p><p>He was on you in a hot second, capturing your lips in a long kiss that had your toes curling against your blanket.</p><p>When he pulled away you were captivated by how delicious he looked. You also couldn’t help but swoon at the look he had in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Endearment? You weren’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers trail over the side of his face as he continues to stare down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the bad guy,” he kisses you, he slides into you with a grunt, “I swear, I’m not him.” He kisses you again.</p><p> </p><p>Your hook your left leg over his hip, pulling him in deeper into your hot core.</p><p> </p><p>You pull away from his mouth, your left hand going down to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>.” You pant heavily. It felt too good too fast and you know he felt it too as he stretched his forearms on either side of your head.</p><p> </p><p>A long whimper leaves his lips as he sets a faster pace, fucking you into your bed.</p><p> </p><p>He almost looses it completely when he feels you reaching down to rub at your clit, your fingers hitting the base of his cock and his little hairs.</p><p> </p><p>You feel your pussy tightening around him and you know you’re so damn close.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on, baby. That’s it.” He coaxes you, panting desperately into the crook of your neck.</p><p> </p><p>You feel the fire burning in the pit of your tummy and you know that with a few more thrusts and a few more rubs on your clit that you were done for.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds in your little apartment were filthy. You could hear his hips snapping against yours and both of your groans.</p><p> </p><p>He slowed down his pace as you felt your self come undone.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m cumming.” You tell him through gritted teeth, your face only millimeters from his.</p><p> </p><p>He has a wicked smirk on his face and some of his sweaty strands of hair stick to his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, fuck, I’m cumming, too.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>You scream as your pulse around his hard cock, not missing the way his own eyes squeeze together, a strong grunt leaving his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>His hips slow down to a stop and when you open your eyes again, he’s already staring down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Bucky.” You say, running your hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckles as he leans forward to leave a kiss on your collarbone.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>